


Inside Gabriel Agreste Mind: Season 2

by JacoMoss81



Series: Inside Gabriel Agreste Mind [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, M/M, miraculous ladybug season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: Last Year I did a story of looking inside Gabriel Agreste mind during episodes of Miraculous Ladybug Season 1 and now with Season 3 almost at the end it is time to do season 2.Like with Season 1 I will only do the episodes in which Gabriel plays an important part to the plot so Captain Hardrock, Frightningale and Frozer won't count because it doesn't play into the main Hawk Moth storyline.Episodes covered: The Collector, Gorzilla, Style Queen, Queen Wasp, Sandboy, Catalyst and Mayura.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Inside Gabriel Agreste Mind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474304
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. The Collector

Gabriel Agreste was in his atelier going over a new design. Earlier today he akumatized a girl by the name of Lila Rossi who lied about being Ladybug best friend only for Ladybug to call her out which got her akumatized into Volpina.  
He didn't like she was using his Son as a way to get the Miraculous. But she didn't forgive Ladybug which he liked because maybe she could be for good used. 

Gabriel opened the safe to look through the Miraculous book, hoping that there was an answer to save Emilie, but to his shock it wasn't there. 

"Nathalie" Nathalie stood up "Yes sir", "The book where is it?" 

Nathalie brought her tablet to Gabriel and showed him Adrien putting the book into his school bag.

This was very bad Gabriel through in his head because if it got in the wrong hands then it could leave people to believe that he is Hawk Moth and if they did then Gabriel would lose, be behind bars, Adrien would not have his family and the company would be no more. 

"Nathalie I need to talk with my son. Come" 

"Of course sir" 

Gabriel and Nathalie walked into Adrien room "Adrien sit down" Gabriel said as he looked out of the window, hands behind his back. 

Nathalie shows Adrien the CCTV images of him taking Gabriel book

GABRIEL: Why did you take the book?

ADRIEN: I... I just wanted to know what you were hiding behind that portrait that was so important. You.. you never told me about those things. I was intending to give it back to you, I swear! But then... I lost it.

GABRIEL: How can I possibly trust you again, Adrien?

ADRIEN: Sorry... I'll get you another copy.

GABRIEL: It's one of a kind! The book's the source of my inspiration.

ADRIEN: I didn't know that. I hardly know anything about you, Father.

Of course Adrien was not supposed to know about him, he couldn't think what you happen if he found out if he was Hawk Moth and right now protecting his supervillan identity was the most important thing. More than his son's happiness.

GABRIEL: You won't be returning to school. You'll be home-schooled again...with Nathalie.

Gabriel and Nathalie leave and don't say anything until they reach the atelier. 

A little while later Gabriel had through of a plan to throw Ladybug and Cat Noir off his track by using the book as a way of being so angry he would be akumatized then Ladybug and Cat Noir had no choice but to cross him off the list. 

Looking at the painting of his wife, Nathalie walks up to him 

NATHALIE: What will you do without the book?

Gabriel looks at a blank notebook, he hands it to Nathalie 

GABRIEL: You know where this goes

While Nathalie presses the buttons on the painting taking her to Hawk Moth lair, Gabriel walked to the giant modelling photos of his Son and throw it on the floor, followed by a second picture of Adrien.  
He walks over to a small shelf in a cupboard, briefly looking at a drawing Adrien made when he was younger, Adrien was so happy when he draw the picture of himself and his parents but forget about that he through before throwing that as well. He proceeds to smash other objects.

Nathalie came back up "All done sir" 

"Perfect wait outside and make sure no one comes in" 

"Very well and good luck" 

Gabriel then smash more objects before looking around the room he felt anger inside of him which was perfect now for the next step of his plan. 

Making it to his lair in transform into Hawk Moth before his window opened

HAWK MOTH: I feel...the wrath of a father betrayed by his son. What perfect prey for my akuma!

A butterfly flies into his open palm and he then transforms it into an akuma.

HAWK MOTH: Stay close, my little akuma!

The akuma flies towards the window, but then stops and hovers at the opening.

HAWK MOTH: Dark wings, fall! 

Hawk Moth detransforms and Nooroo comes out of the Miraculous facing Gabriel 

NOOROO: Uh, why is the akuma still here?

Gabriel takes off his tie 

GABRIEL: I must become someone else to lead them astray.

NOOROO: I don't understand, Master.

GABRIEL: Nooroo, I renounce you

He takes off the Butterfly Miraculous causing Nooroo to get sucked into it; then puts the Miraculous into a small box.

GABRIEL: Temporarily

A spotlight then shines on his empty replacement notebook. Gabriel walks over and grabs it. He then opens it 

GABRIEL: Come to me, my little akuma, and evilize me! 

The Akuma files into Gabriel's notebook transforming him into The Collector 

COLLECTOR: I am now...the Collector! 

He does a little dance

COLLECTOR:My book of inspiration has been taken from me, so I shall build a new one! And perhaps pick up a Miraculous or two while I'm at it! (laughs evilly)

Collector then heads back to his atelier walks to the door and kicks it open he sees Nathalie on the floor 

COLLECTOR: Nathalie! You'll be the first of my many inspirations to come.

NATHALIE: Mr. Agreste?

COLLECTOR: You will call me...the Collector.

He swings his book at Nathalie and traps her inside his notebook, then he does the same to Adrien's bodyguard before walking to Adrien bedroom door and knocks on it 

COLLECTOR: Adrien...I have a great collection I want to show you.

He kicks open the door to Adrien's room and enters. When he sees that the piano music he heard had been coming from a CD player perched on the piano, he angrily swipes up the CD player and growls. 

He then needed Ladybug and Cat Noir to full into his trap so he headed outside trapping the Louvre pyramid,the portrait of the Mona Lisa and Jagged Stone and Fang.

He then makes it to the TVi Studio where Nadja Chamack is doing a news report 

NADJA: Don't be bemused, it's just the news. I'm Nadja Chama—

Collector swipes Nadja into his notebook

COLLECTOR: Since the book that used to fill my life is gone, I'm going to use your life to fill up this new one!

Afterwards he gets the Mayor and the Eiffel Tower 

COLLECTOR: Nothing can inspire me more than imprisoning Ladybug and Cat Noir in these pages forever.

He then hides behind a statue and listens to Ladybug telling Cat Noir about her theory of him being Hawk Moth "Guess akumatizing yourself was a good idea" he sees Ladybug and Cat Noir heading back to his mansion. 

COLLECTOR: My plan is working perfectly

He then rushes back home waiting at the top of the stairs for Ladybug and Cat Noir and before he knew it they were running out of his Atelier

CAT NOIR: Where's Gabriel Agreste?

COLLECTOR: There is no more Gabriel Agreste. There is only...the Collector!

He throws his notebook towards Ladybug, trying to trap her inside of it; but she manages to dodge the hit, which leads the notebook to trap the Mansion entrance door instead. "Curses" he said in his mind the notebook heads back the way it came, towards Ladybug and Cat Noir. Ladybug knocks Cat Noir to the floor before the notebook manages to touch them.

COLLECTOR: You won't be able to escape!

The Collector's notebook continues chasing Ladybug and Cat Noir around the room as they both vault away from it using their yo-yo and staff. They then come to the large dining room.

LADYBUG: (to Cat Noir) Wait!

Cat Noir throws his Baton towards the Collector, only to have it trapped inside his notebook, which causes the superheroes to gasp.

COLLECTOR: Nice piece, wouldn't you agree?

Cat Noir throws a chair at the Collector, which gets trapped inside his notebook as well. Ladybug and Cat Noir continue running away back into the main hall. The Collector erases the trapped chair inside his notebook.

Collector then walks out of the dining room and uses his notebook to make the staircase disappear

COLLECTOR: Ladybug and Cat Noir, you shall be the masterpieces in my new book of inspiration.

The fight continues with Ladybug and Cat Noir trying to avoid getting touched with the Collector's notebook. The Collector grunts when he vigorously tries to touch Cat Noir with his book but fails.  
Ladybug then attaches her yo-yo onto his arm, making his notebook released from his hand, which gives him the opportunity to touch Ladybug but that doesn't work either. Cat Noir kicks the notebook away from his hand, but the Collector kicks Cat Noir and tries to reach for his notebook.  
Ladybug uses her yo-yo and attaches it to the Collector's leg, pinning him on to the floor. However, the Collector manages to grab his notebook and traps Ladybug's yo-yo inside. "I've got Ladybug greatest weapon" he sang in his head Ladybug shrieks as the loss of the yo-yo string throws her off-balance.

COLLECTOR: My collection's growing!

LADYBUG: No!

The Collector chases them to Adrien bedroom 

COLLECTOR: You cannot escape from me

He then makes the objects disappear making his way in he then chases Ladybug and Cat Noir around the room he then notices Ladybug finding behind the TV. 

COLLECTOR: But before I immortalise you, allow me to seize your Miraculous for Hawk Moth.

LADYBUG: Cat Noir, I need ammunition!

The Collector traps the TV and chases Ladybug.

CAT NOIR: You need what?

LADYBUG: We're gonna complete his collection!

CAT NOIR: Very smart M'Lady, quite ingenious.

LADYBUG: Less talking, more doing!

Ladybug detaches Cat Noir's tail from his suit and leaps next to the Foosball table while Cat Noir continues fighting the Collector by his library, until the Collector is thrown onto the rock-climbing wall.

CAT NOIR: Cataclysm

LADYBUG: Ready, Cat Noir?

CAT NOIR: I'm always ready for you, M'Lady!

Ladybug uses the makeshift device to fire numerous CDs dropped down by Cat Noir towards the Collector as he approaches Ladybug, capturing the CDs, thus neutralising the pages inside his notebook.

LADYBUG: Come on! Come on!

CAT NOIR: No more ammo!

As the Collector closes in on Ladybug, he traps the Foosball table itself inside his notebook, and then touches Ladybug; but the pages of his notebook are filled up.

COLLECTOR: Huh? It's already full!

The Collector is about to remove one of the CDs from his notebook, but Ladybug kicks the notebook out of his hand, with Cat Noir catching it and then throwing it to Ladybug

COLLECTOR: My book! No!

He watches as his greatest enemy destroy his plan on getting the Miraculous to bring his Wife back 

Collector returned back to Gabriel Agreste 

GABRIEL: Cat Noir, Ladybug, what happened to me?

CAT NOIR: You were akumatized by Hawk Moth. But don't worry, it's over now!

GABRIEL: Thank you, thank you, both of you! 

He notices that Adrien is not in he room he gasps 

GABRIEL: Adrien...where is my son?

CAT NOIR: He...must be hiding?

LADYBUG: Cat Noir is right, otherwise your son would have reappeared right here.

GABRIEL: Nothing must happen to him. He's too precious to me. he saids as he puts his hands on Cat Noir shoulders

Ladybug then notices the spots on her earring are about to wear off and warns Cat Noir 

LADYBUG: We're about to transform back. Goodbye, Mr. Agreste.

CAT NOIR: Don't worry yourself, sir. I'm sure your son is safe and sound. 

Gabriel watches Ladybug and Cat Noir leave then he smiles evilly to himself.

GABRIEL: See you very soon!

He then walks out of Adrien room and back to his atelier 

"You know, you didn't needed to keep me inside the book or maybe a warning would be nice" 

"It had to be believable", he heard Adrien walking upstairs "I'll talk to him later" 

An hour later there was a guest a girl who goes to Adrien school the same one who won the Derby hat awhile back 

"My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng I'm in Adrien class and here to return your book" 

"My Book?" 

"Yes you see" Marinette then told Gabriel her made up story about finding the book 

MARINETTE: So, when Adrien put the book down and walked away, I wanted to take a peek. You see, I thought it was a portfolio with lots of pictures of him 'cause he's so cute. Uh, but you already knew that.(giggles) Anyway, um, when he came back, I was scared he'd see me staring at his book so I hid it in my backpack and I know it was a dumb thing to do. I'm really, really sorry.

GABRIEL: I see. So, you're one of his admirers?

MARINETTE: Admirers? Yeah. That's the word. 

She gives the Miraculous book back to Gabriel, who passes it to Nathalie

MARINETTE: You won't say anything to him, will you? Gabriel shakes his head for "no") Are you going to let Adrien come back to school?

GABRIEL: Well, considering he didn't actually lose my book as it was borrowed by you, yes I will.  
Marinette: (chuckles) Thank you. (Nathalie guides Marinette out the door) Hmm, can I ask you a question? (Gabriel nods) I flipped through the book and it looked really awesome. Those illustrations of legendary heroes are super...inspiring. Where did you get it?

GABRIEL: I found it while I was on a trip overseas with my wife. I've never seen another copy of it.

MARINETTE: Well then, you're very lucky to own it. (waves and leaves)

Gabriel looks through the book "Nathalie bring Adrien down please"

Inside his atelier Gabriel waits for Adrien to appear "Father you wanted to see me" 

"Yes, my book was return to me by a passer by" 

"Really?" 

GABRIEL: I'm sorry I became so furious over a book.

He puts the book back in his safe and closes it

ADRIEN: I shouldn't have taken it without your permission.

GABRIEL: That book...was the very last gift your mother gave to me before...before she disappeared. All I have left of her is this book...and you. But I know I can't keep the book or you locked up in this house forever.

ADRIEN: Does that mean you'll let me go back to school, then?

GABRIEL: Hm. 

He nodes his head

ADRIEN: Thank you, Father.

Adrien hugs his Father in gratitude in which he happily returns

Later on Gabriel is looking at the pages of the Miraculous book on his monitor he had every page saved on his monitor in case something happen to the book 

NATHALIE: So then, if you already had a copy of the book, why'd you go through all that trouble?

GABRIEL: I did what had to do to keep my secret.

He then presses the buttons which takes him to his secret lair 

Arriving he opens a small white box which has his Miraculous a bright purple light appears and Nooroo is there 

GABRIEL: Happy to see me again?

NOOROO: At your service, Master. 

GABRIEL: Nooroo, dark wings rise!

Gabriel transformers into Hawk Moth

HAWK MOTH: Ladybug, Cat Noir — you almost managed to find out who I am; but now I am more above suspicion than I've ever been. As of today, nothing will prevent me from getting your Miraculous, and making my greatest wish come true! All I need to do now is wait for my next prey. (cackles deeply)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So after a very long wait I finally do Season 2 and before you ask I will do Season 3 which should come in some point this year. Also these stories won't take as long as my others as most of the text as all ready by written as it just copy and paste. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Gorizilla


	2. Gorzilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Time its Gorzilla

Gabriel Agreste was in his atelier. He is working on a new handbag for the upcoming fashion show he didn't hear Adrien enter standing by the door 

ADRIEN: Father, there's something I'd like to talk to you...about. Can I have a few minutes of your time?

GABRIEL: Yes, of course.

ADRIEN: Really?

GABRIEL: I'll tell Nathalie to let you know as soon as I'm available.

Adrien sighs

ADRIEN: It'll be too late then.

Gabriel notices that Adrien is fidgeting with his ring, he never knew where Adrien got it as it just appeared out of nowhere.

GABRIEL: Shouldn't you be practicing your piano?

ADRIEN: Yes.

Adrien walks out of the room. Gabriel brings up of video footage of Cat Noir from the Ladyblog on his computer.  
He pauses the video and rewinds it before zooming in to take a closer look at Cat Noir's ring. He then looks at the latest advertisement for Adrien the fragrance.  
He zooms in to take a closer look at Adrien's ring. He then places the two videos side-by-side and studies the rings.

GABRIEL: That's impossible!

There's no way that his Son is Cat Noir, he would have know if is son was one half of the thing he hates so much he needed answers, he was going to talk with his Son.  
He bursts through his atelier's doors and marches upstairs to Adrien Room .The Bodyguard Notices him while standing in the doorway.

Piano music is playing in the background when Gabriel opens the door to his son's room to confront him. Instead, he gasps when he and the bodyguard see that Adrien is not there and that the music is actually from his Phone . Gabriel sees that the window is also open. 

GABRIEL: Nathalie! 

Piano music stops playing when Nathalie shows up next to the bodyguard

NATHALIE: Huh?

GABRIEL: Adrien has managed to leave his room without either of you noticing! Find him!

The bodyguard and Nathalie run downstairs to start their search for Adrien.

Gabriel sigh and went back down to the atelier to continue with his work 7 minutes later he got an alert from his phone that showed Adrien in the fountain with a girl in her PJs

GABRIEL: Adrien?

He just hope that his Bodyguard would find him soon so he could check if the ring on his finger was the Miraculous of the Black Cat. 

A couple of minutes later he got a phone call form Adrien Bodyguard he answered it but saw an unknown 

WAYHEM: Adrien?

GABRIEL: Who are you? And where's my son? Return that phone this minute or I'll have you arrested! 

The call ended and Gabriel knew that there would only be one way to prove his theory he had to make an akuma and he knew the perfect person, Adrien's Bodyguard. 

Entering his secret lair, he walks to the centre of the room his Kwami Nooroo files out of his jacket 

NOOROO: Master, you don't really think Adrien could be Cat Noir?

GABRIEL: I don't know. But he's hiding something for sure. Since his bodyguard has failed to keep an eye on Adrien, there's only one way for us to uncover his secret. Nooroo Dark Wings Rise

Nooroo was sucked into Gabriel's Miraculous making him Hawk Moth. 

First he had to make The Bodyguard angry enough to be akumatized so he left a message on his voicemail

"What have you done? Where's Adrien? Don't tell me it's that hard to keep an eye on a fourteen-year-old boy! Or are you just too stupid to do something so simple?You'd better find him and fast!"

Now or he had to do was wait and in a minute he felt it "Perfect" 

The window opened 

HAWK MOTH: A failed bodyguard who can't perform his duties. Anger and frustration, perfect fodder for my Akuma ! Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!

Hawk Moth felt as the akuma made his way to the Bodyguard 

HAWK MOTH: Gorizilla, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the tracking abilities you'll need to hunt down the person you've lost and accomplish your mission.

Now with Gorizilla around it would be a piece of cake to find Adrien and get the Miraculous. 

Hawk Moth watched in glee as Gorizilla grab Adrien who was in the cinema

ADRIEN: Are you...my bodyguard?!

Gorizilla sniffs at him;Adrien gasps the mob starts to throw food at Gorizilla.

WAYHEM: Let go of Adrien, right now!

Gorilla is about to come down to attack the mob.

Adrien holds out his helmet

ADRIEN: Stop! I'm the one you wanted. Leave them alone!

HAWK MOTH: Gorizilla! You have fulfilled the first part of your mission. Now don't let go of Adrien! Not until Ladybug and Cat Noir come to rescue him!

Gorizilla takes Adrien away climbing to the top of the Montparnasse Tower and climb to the roof, where he lets out a tremendous roar. Ladybug then arrives at the top of the tower "Let him go!" she throws her yo-yo towards Gorizilla, but misses when he ducks down

ADRIEN: Ladybug!

HAWK MOTH: She's alone! If Adrien is Cat Noir, then he'll have to transform to help her. Gorizilla, attack Ladybug!

Gorizilla is about to grab Ladybug, but she dodges him and goes up to his shoulder. She tries to open Gorizirlla's hand to free Adrien, but it's too tight.

ADRIEN: There's no use! He's too strong!

Gorizilla roars at Ladybug, which causes her to almost fall off the building. She manages to catch herself by using her yo-yo

LADYBUG: Cat Noir, where are you? I really need your help, fast! I'm at Montparnasse Tower! 

Gorizilla is about to grab her again, but Ladybug runs along the face of the Tower while Gorizilla tries to swat her. She then uses her yo-yo to get herself back up to the roof 

LADYBUG: Luckily Charm! 

A Remote Control Helicopter appears

LADYBUG: A helicopter? It really isn't a good time to play.

Just as Ladybug starts controlling the helicopter, Gorilla grabs her.

HAWK MOTH: Excellent! Now take Ladybug's Miraculous while we wait for Cat Noir!

Gorilla struggles to grab Ladybug's earrings but is hopelessly unable to do so while holding Adrien and Ladybug in his fists.

ADRIEN: I'm so sorry, Ladybug.

LADYBUG: Don't worry. Let me try to manoeuvre this...thing

Inside Gorizilla's left hand, Ladybug manages to maneuver the joystick of the remote to control the helicopter in order to distract Gorizilla. The helicopter first goes into his nostril.  
Before it flies up and hits his eyes with its blades. Gorizilla roars in pain and ends up setting Ladybug free. He then tries to attack the helicopter.

HAWK MOTH: Get Ladybug back!

Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around the thumb of Gorizirlla's hand in which he's holding Adrien.

LADYBUG: Hold on! 

She leaps off the building and enters through a window to a business office, where she runs past the workers to get to a window on the other side of the building

LADYBUG: Sorry! 

She jumps back onto the roof and passes under Gorilla between his legs

LADYBUG: Let go of Adrien right now! 

Ladybug pulls her string, causing a table inside the office to be knocked over, and forces Gorizirlla's thumb away from Adrien.

LADYBUG: Jump, Adrien! Quick! You have to trust me!

"He wound't" Hawk Moth said "Adrien would never do something so stupid" 

ADRIEN Always! 

Adrien jumps out of Gorizirlla's hand, and over the side of the building

ADRIEN: Yeah-ha!

HAWK MOTH: No!

Hawk Moth watch was his Son was falling to his death

Ladybug jumps off the building to save Adrien, but Gorizilla grabs her.

HAWK MOTH: If indeed you are Cat Noir, then transform, son. Please! come on, son!

LADYBUG: Cat Noir, help!!

He had a choice let Ladybug go to save his Son or let Adrien full to his death and maybe just maybe he will transform into Cat Noir but as soon as he heard Ladybug calling for help he knew he had to make the choice he never wanted to make. 

HAWK MOTH: Drop Ladybug

Gorizilla drops Ladybug to saves Adrien just in time 

Hawk Moth sighs in relief

HAWK MOTH: Gorizilla, get them back. And don't mess up this time!

Hawk Moth then watched as that Fanboy sprays The Adrien Fragrance right into Gorizilla's Face "Why does everyone want my villains to fail" 

Gorizilla then heard the someone yell "Adrien" he rush to the voice to find Adrien kicking cars.

WAYHEM: Over here!

Gorilla is about to grab "Adrien", but Cat Noir uses his staff and blocks him.

CAT NOIR: Why don't you pick on someone your own size? 

Gorizilla tries to grab him, but Cat Noir jumps down to the ground

CAT NOIR: Don't worry Adrien I won't let him touch a hair on your head!

HAWK MOTH: Adrien and Cat Noir side by side. So I was wrong. Just as well Gorizilla, grab Cat Noir's Miraculous and be done with him!

Less than a minute later Ladybug and Cat Noir have defeated Gorizilla

HAWK MOTH: One of these days I'll find out who Ladybug and Cat Noir really are. And when I do, I'll make them pay for eternity!

The Window closes "Dark Wings Fall" 

"Well Master it looks like that your Son is not Cat Noir" 

"I am pleased I don't know what would have matter if I was right" 

Back in the atelier Gabriel was thinking as to why Adrien was at the cinema so he did some research and very quickly came to the reason why. 

"Emilie" Gabriel said "He could have just asked" Gabriel pick up the copy of Solitude, walked to Adrien bedroom, put the DVD into the TV pause and waited for Adrien to return. 

GABRIELl: Sit down, Adrien. 

Adrien sits next to him, on his left. Gabriel raises the TV remote and turns the TV on, starting the film Solitude

GABRIEL: All you had to do was ask me.

ADRIEN: I'm sorry, Father. I tried to talk to you, but you were so busy. In fact, I always feel like you don't want to talk at all, so—  
Gabriel: You should've trusted me, son. It's important for you and I to be able to trust each other. If you were to begin hiding the truth from me, then I'd naturally start imagining all kinds of things. 

Gabriel places his hand on top of Adrien's hand where he is wearing the Cat Noir ring. Adrien smiles at his father, who smiles back

ADRIEN: Right, Father. Thank you.

They both turn back to watch the movie, where Adrien's mother is just peering out from under her umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Style Queen (Queens Battle Part 1)


	3. Style Queen (Queens Battle - Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Time its Style Queen (Queens Battle - Part 2)

He been working on this for a long time. Out of all the akuma victims this one was the one he was proud of Audrey Bourgeois the women who got him started into Fashion without Audrey there would be no Gabriel.  
Audrey was very harsh and like things to go her way so letting her sit in the 2nd row would seem the perfect way for her to be akumatized. 

GABRIEL: I'm sorry, it took some time, I know. But today, I can feel my prey has more malice in her than anyone I've ever akumatized before. She will be... my masterpiece. 

Gabriel places flowers on Emilie's coffin; he bows to her and walks back to his Lair "Nooroo Dark Wings Rise" 

HAWK MOTH: Tell me, my dear Akumas, what will be the trend tonight? 

He turns the butterfly into an Akuma 

HAWK MOTH: Fly away my little Akuma and evillize this wonderfully vile queen.

The Akuma makes his way to Audrey Bourgeois 

HAWK MOTH: Style Queen, I am Hawk Moth. You've been refused a throne that is rightfully yours as queen of fashion. You will now be able to revenge those fashion disasters, who disrespected you!

AUDREY: They'll see who's queen, Hawk Moth

Audrey transformed into Style Queen "Perfect my masterpiece is on the scene and soon it will lead to Ladybug and Cat Noir downfall" Hawk Moth then does an evil laugh 

Audrey made it to the Cat walk asking for Gabriel and what happen next shocked Hawk Moth to the core as Style Queen turned his own Son Adrien Agreste into a gold statue. 

HAWK MOTH: Adrien! 

Not Adrien anyone but Adrien now he really needed those Miraculous 

HAWK MOTH: We no longer have a choice. Style Queen, you must defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir as soon as possible.

Style Queen then took on Ladybug on her own and yes it was weird that Cat Noir was not there. Then Style Queen took Chloe to the Agreste Mansion.

STYLE QUEEN: Chloe, where is Gabriel Agreste?

CHLOE: He usually never leaves his house!

HAWK MOTH: Style Queen, he's hidden safely somewhere. Ladybug is protecting him.

"Perfect Style Queen will leave and not destroy my house" 

STYLE QUEEN: Pff— she can barely protect herself!

HAWK MOTH: You must seize Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous . If they can't save his son, then Gabriel Agreste will have to show up.

STYLE QUEEN: Don't worry, Hawk Moth, you'll get your costume jewels.

Style Queen then took on Ladybug on the Eiffel Tower 

HAWK MOTH: Let her go, she'll bring us Cat Noir. I need both of their Miraculous anyway.

After a few minutes Ladybug returned and stockily without Cat Noir. 

STYLE QUEEN: Why, the red-spotted cockroach is coming back, but she forgot her frightful feline in black!

HAWK MOTH: Cat Noir isn't here? Nevermind, catch Ladybug and make her tell you where he's hiding. I need both Miraculous. Now!

What shocked him most is that Cat Noir Kwami appeared, he couldn't believe that he saw another Kwami and his Cataclysm was really powerful and he watch in sadness as his greatest masterpiece was taken down by a Bug and a Kwami. 

HAWK MOTH: Style Queen was my greatest masterpiece. How could she have failed? How could I have failed? What should I do now? 

His window closes "Dark Wings Full" he walks back to the elevator in silence arriving in his atelier on the computer screen Nathalie is calling him he accepts the call.

NATHALIE:Sir, you took a big risk today, especially regarding Adrien.

GABRIEL: If only I could tell Adrien why I'm doing this.

He looks at the painting of his wife

GABRIEL: He would understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Chapter will be Queen Wasp (Queen's Battle Part 2)


	4. Queen Wasp (Queen's Battle - Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time its Queen Wasp (Queen's Battle - Part 2)

Gabriel Agreste was in the Basement watching a news report on his latest akuma Style Queen on his phone. It should have been his masterpiece the one which would have gotten Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous which would bring back his Wife and most importantly giving Adrien his Mother back. But after seeing Style Queen turned Adrien into a Gold Statue and Ladybug winning he knew Hawk Moth was over. 

He turns his phone off and puts its in his pocket. 

GABRIEL: I don't want to break our promise, but... I can't keep putting our son in danger. Style Queen was supposed to be my masterpiece... but even she failed. I feel like I've done all I possibly could, you know? I'll never be able to fulfil my wish without Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous, forgive me, Emilie. I'm giving you up Nooroo. 

Gabriel takes off his Miraculous which forces Nooroo to be sucked into the Miraculous and places the brooch in a silver box. He then leaves the basement as the lights go off one by one.  
Making it back to the mansion he sits on the chair in a main foyer,distraught, he takes off his glasses. Nathalie notices and gives Gabriel a hug.

"Im giving up Hawk Moth, I can't bare to see Adrien in danger any more, I could have lost him" 

"Emilie will always be with you" 

"Nathalie I think its time we go to a fashion show" 

***TIME SKIP TO FASHION SHOW***

Gabriel arrived at the fashion show where Adrien was on the catwalk he walked to the stage where the audience was in shocked as this was the first time that Gabriel Agreste has been seen in Public since his Wife went into the coma he was still shock that no one saw him after walking home from the TVi Studios after Simon Says. 

He sees Adrien frozen in shock. He takes off his hat as his father pulls him in for a hug. Adrien wraps his arms around his father.

After the fashion show finished everyone went to the Interview area where Audrey is 

GABRIEL: My dear Audrey, I heard about the unforgivable misfortune you had to endure 

Audrey extends her hand out to Gabriel to kiss then Audrey takes back her hand 

AUDREY: I'm still quite overwhelmed.

GABRIEL: I want you to know that I've fired the person who was responsible for the misunderstanding. Only one row in the house is befitting to Audrey Bourgeois and that's the first.

Audrey smirks

AUDREY: Let's not overdo it. Huh Gabriel? 

GABRIEL: Did you enjoy the show?

AUDREY: So, so. 

She takes Adrien's hat off of his head and looks at it all while Marinette and her parents are watching

AUDREY: This hat is not a "Gabriel Agreste". Are you responsible for that? 

MARINETTE: Uhm... She looks nervously at her parents. gives her a thumbs up

Adrien whispers to Marinette to "Stand Pround"

MARINETTE: I... I'm the one who created it. 

GABRIEL: Marinette won a fashion design competition.

Audrey lifts her glasses to get a better look at the hat) 

AUDREY: It's the most... exceptional thing I've ever seen! You're a visionary, Marinette! Glitter's had its day. 

She lifts up her arms, expressing herself

AUDREY: Feathers are the trend of tomorrow! I haven't felt this much emotion since... 

She looks at Gabriel 

AUDREY: You.

GABRIEL: She does have talent. 

He looks at Marinette; smiling and he did meant it. Marinette designs were out of this world especially for a 14 year old even he couldn't make amazing clothes at 14 and with Audrey taking her under her wing she would be even greater and Adrien seems very happy to model with Marinette but what happen next shocked him to the bone as he never saw it coming. 

There Chloe Bourgeois pull out a small wooden box and out came a yellow light and a bee kwami then she transformed right in front of him she call herself Queen Bee. 

Gabriel then called Nathalie to bring the car to the front 

GABRIEL: We better be going home, Adrien. Thank you all for coming.

They both leave and head to the car 

ADRIEN: I hope Chloe doesn't do anything foolish. 

GABRIEL: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will deal with her.

Arrive home Adrien rush right into his bedroom while Gabriel headed right to his lair and opens the small silver box in which his Miraculous is in Nooroo appears. 

NOOROO: Master? 

GABRIEL: I still have one chance, Nooroo. All is not lost. I have a unique opportunity to akumatize someone with a Miraculous. A superhero-turned-supervillain can only be... exceptional! Nooroo Dark Wings Rise. 

Gabriel Agreste transforms into Hawk Moth

Then came the next part waiting for that emotion and soon enough the Miraculous lighted up meaning Chloe was sad enough to be Akumatized. 

HAWK MOTH: It was bound to happen. Superpowers aren't child's play, my dear Chloe Bourgeois.

He turns a butterfly into an Akuma

HAWK MOTH: Fly away my little Akuma and evilize this fallen hero!

The Akuma files into The Bee Miraculous 

HAWK MOTH: Queen Wasp, I am Hawk Moth. Ladybug and Cat Noir don't want you as their friend, so you will be their most powerful enemy. Nobody has managed it yet, but you will defeat them, because you are... exceptional. In return you must seize their Miraculous.

QUEEN BEE: You can count on me, Hawk Moth. I'll teach them to respect me 

Queen Bee became Queen Wasp, Hawk Moth through that having an akumatized Miraculous holder on his side would surely make Ladybug and Cat Noir lose but like all the others he lost 

Hawk Moth then walked in silence to Emilie's coffin then detransform back in Gabriel Agreste.

GABRIEL: Ladybug and Cat Noir made a mistake today... and there will be others. Then, we'll finally be together once again... my love.

Gabriel arrives back at his atelier where Nathalie is waiting for him 

NATHALIE: You said you were going to stop.

GABRIEL: I can't give up, Nathalie. I miss her too much.

NATHALIE: I understand... sir.

Nathalie leaves, leaving Gabriel on his own and with his throughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Chapter will be Sandboy


	5. Sandboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time its Sandboy

It was late at night most people were at home spending time with their love ones but in the Agreste mansion it was quiet, dark and gloomy. 

Gabriel was on his computer working on the latest bag. Nathalie was typing reports up she started to yawn "Nathalie you should go home and sleep you can finish tomorrow" 

Nathalie turns her computer off picks her tablet and heads for the door 

NATHALIE: Good night, sir.

She opens the door and leaves

While Gabriel continue with his work he didn't notice his kwami Nooroo tries to leave but as soon as he heard the sound of Nooroo being blocked by the forcefield he knew. 

GABRIEL: Where do you think you're going, Nooroo?

NOOROO: I just wanted to go out... just for a little while.

GABRIEL: No, you know the rules. You're not allowed to be more than a few feet away from me and no communicating with anyone besides me. There are no exceptions. 

NOOROO: But, Master, it's my birthday today. I thought—

GABRIEL: You obviously haven't grasped the rules, Nooroo. We're going to have to make them even simpler. From now on you won't be able to communicate. At all.

NOOROO: But, Master— magic shuts Nooroo's mouth; Nooroo tries to talk in vain

GABRIEL: Huh, it was a joke, Nooroo. I'm not that cruel. (snaps fingers; the magic disappears)

NOOROO: Thank you, Master.

Just then Gabriel's Miraculous lights up, Gabriel gasps.

GABRIEL: Change of plans, Nooroo.

Gabriel quickly went right to his secret lair and transforms into Hawk Moth 

HAWK MOTH: I feel an emotion of great intensity. So pure fly away my little Akuma and evilize him!

The akuma flew to a house where a little boy was crying he had a nightmare after watching a scary movie. The akuma made contact with the boy's pillow  
"Sandboy I am Hawk Moth it's not fair that you been having nightmares so now everyone will have nightmares and in return you will give me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous" 

"Yes Hawk Moth" the boy transformed into Sandboy and begin his nightmare attack on Paris

Sandboy time around Paris was met with screams as everyday people were trapped in their nightmares, the screams were joy to Hawk Moth ears, he even through he heard his Son at one point "Oh well Emilie can tuck him in bed when those Miraculous are mine" 

But something was wrong where were Ladybug and Cat Noir?

HAWK MOTH: Sandboy is turning Paris into one huge nightmare... and yet there's no sign of Ladybug or Cat Noir. What is going on?!

Sudderfly a flash of light shoots past him; the kwamis can be heard singing

KWAMIS: Nooroo! Nooroo! Nooroo! Nooroo! Nooroo!

HAWK MOTH: Argh! What is that?!

Hawk Moth could hear Kwamis calling Nooroo name, they were trying to find him, lucking he would turn the tables around. 

HAWK MOTH: A-ha! It's me who's going to find you, little kwamis! And I will make you my slaves, just like Nooroo!

Hawk Moth then tried to lock on the Kwamis location, the Kwamis through back but not before working out a close location 

HAWK MOTH: They're making a serious mistake. I just felt the kwamis somewhere on the right bank of the Seine . Find them! Capture them!

SANDBOY: Yes, Hawk Moth.

A few minutes later Sandboy came back with great news 

SANDBOY: Kwami in sight.

It wasn't any Kwami it was Cat Noir's Kwami he would know who Cat Noir is then 

HAWK MOTH: That's Cat Noir's kwami. Capture it or follow it all the way to its owner. 

Sandboy follows Plagg but failed much to the anger of Hawk Moth

HAWK MOTH: Argh! You failed. Ladybug and Cat Noir will be here soon! You must get me their Miraculous!

The Battle went on and luck was on his side as Ladybug was hit by Sandbox's dust which made her lose her powers 

HAWK MOTH: Good job, Sandboy. Without her powers, she won't be able to stop you from taking her Miraculous. Ladybug, your nightmare is my dream come true! 

Hawk Moth was in heaven both Ladybug and Cat Noir were living their nightmares. Kwamis were living in Paris and there were many of them but then Ladybug and Cat Noir stockily defeated Sandboy.

HAWK MOTH: Nooo!!!

Once Again he failed in his quest to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous they always win, he just wanted his Wife back but he now knew there were other Kwamis in Paris which means more Miraculous also with Heroes Day just days away he knew victory was in his grasp. 

He retransformed back into Gabriel, the window closed, Nooroo looked scared

GABRIEL: I hope you liked your friends' birthday gift, Nooroo. Now I know that they're close and that there are many of them. If I manage to find them, I'll take their Miraculous. Then I'll have unlimited powers at my disposal. If I have to fight a whole army of superheroes, I'll do it. Whatever it takes, Nooroo. And Ladybug and Cat Noir won't be able to stop me ever again. 

He does an evil laugh after he is done Nooroo opens his mouth but Gabriel shuts it because there was no way Nooroo was going to ruin his moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Chapter will be Catalyst (Heroes Day - Part 1)


	6. Catalyst (Heroes Day Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the 2 part Season 2 Finale: Catalyst (Heroes Day Part 1)

This was the biggest day of Gabriel's life not since becoming Hawk Moth has something means so much to him because all of the planning was going to pay off and by the time the sun came down he would have Ladybug and Cat Noir Miraculous, Adrien will have his Mother back, he would be part of a family but best of all this whole year would be erase away from the history books. 

He was in the family garden looking at a statue of his wife Emilie when Nathalie appears from beside him 

GABRIEL: If it were to fail Nathalie, I could never forgive myself.

NATHALIE: You made a promise to your wife. You've risked so much for the chance to bring her back. 

She hands Gabriel her tablet 

NATHALIE: Lila has been harbouring her rage against Ladybug for months, and today wherever she looks, she'll see the object of her hatred, and as predicted, her anger will reach devastating heights. Your plan is perfect, sir.

GABRIEL: And you're sure you want to do this? 

While Gabriel liked that Nathalie was helping him he was always worried that he could fail and that Nathalie would be put behind bars as well as him. But what would happen to Adrien as the last thing he wants his for Adrien to be part of another family that will force him to act like a normal teenager and not like an Agreste. 

NATHALIE: I will always be here for you. We will succeed. 

Gabriel looks at the tablet once more and zooms in on Lila he remembered when he akumatized her into Volpina she hated Ladybug and Gabriel liked that and without knowing it Lila Rossi would set up her greatest enemy downfall. 

Gabriel and Nathalie then walked back to the ateiler Gabriel did an interview which would get Lila Rossi akumatized into Volpina "In honor of the wonderful Ladybug who has saved my son Adrien and myself, and who relentlessly protects all of us everyday, I have financed this tribute to Ladybug. Because Ladybug is the only true hero unlike her mediocre imitations, such as Volpina" 

"That should set things in motion" said Gabriel as he and Nathalie went to his lair.   
While there Nathalie got a text from Adrien

NATHALIE: Sir, Adrien has a special request. He'd like to go to a picnic tonight.

GABRIEL: Fine. The plan is already in motion. Soon Paris will mourn their heroes. 

He smirks. It didn't take long for his interview about Ladybug to be broadcast he interview on the tablet before handing it to Nathalie.

GABRIEL: You were right, Nathalie. It's all going according to plan. Nooroo Dark Wings Rise

Gabriel Agreste transforms into Hawk Moth the widow open and he creates an akuma

HAWK MOTH: Fly away, my little akuma and evilize the one who's been waiting your return for so long.

The akuma enters Lila's wristband

HAWK MOTH: Volpina!

LILA: Hawk Moth!

HAWK MOTH: Your dreams were once a reality until Ladybug turned them into a nightmare. Regain your power of illusion and make this Heroes Day a nightmare for all Parisians.

Voplina was perfect it was like having his own daughter made him more happy than Adrien especially feeling the sad feelings of everyone seeing Ladybug killing Cat Noir 

HAWK MOTH: So much sadness. So much disappointment. I can feel the chasm of despair and fear about to open and swallow up every single Parisian. Dear Volpina, you've performed your role well for the time being. We will meet again very soon 

He removes Volpina's Powers then creates another akuma and turns around

HAWK MOTH: Are you ready, Nathalie?

Nathalie approaches Hawk Moth

NATHALIE: They've been keeping you from achieving your dream for way too long. I will go to any lengths to end the reign of Ladybug and Cat Noir. 

HAWK MOTH: Good. 

Hawk Moth puts the akuma inside the tablet 

HAWK MOTH: Catalyst. You have always been my most loyal supporter. I give you the ability to boost powers. 

Nathalie transforms into Catalyst and touches Hawk Moth's cane

CATALYST: Hawk Moth, I give you the power to release as many akumas as you desire. From now on, you are the all-mighty Scarlet Moth. 

Hawk Moth transforms into Scarlet Moth who creates many akumas with his cane 

SCARLET MOTH: Fly away my little akumas. Find the Parisians as they despair over Cat Noir and Ladybug's final hour and evilize each and every one of them.!

Hawk Moth felt the power growing as the akuma made their mark he got Adrien's Bodyguard 

"Gorizilla I have a very special mission for you, Keep Adrien Agreste save and keep hold of him at all times" 

It wasn't long before Gorizilla grabbed Adrien.

SCARLET MOTH: Good, Gorizilla. Whatever happens, do not release Adrien. His safety is your number one priority. Now, come my dear akumatized friends. 

Unfortunately Gorizilla lost gip of Adrien which let him escape "Never mind Gorizilla you join the rest of my army at The Eiffel Tower"

Scarlet Moth also knew that Ladybug needed more heroes which means she will get their Miraculous which means she will be headed right to the guardian, The Miraculous will be there and luckily he had Vanisher following her 

SCARLET MOTH: Do not let her out of your sight, Vanisher.She's probably going to recruit other superheroes to help her battle my army. Without knowing it, she's going to lead us to the guardian of the Miraculous.

Scarlet Moth through that Ladybug would be heading right to the guardian but Ladybug knew something was up and took down Vanisher. Hawk Moth lost contact

SCARLET MOTH: Vanisher? Why have I lost contact with you? Ladybug must've found you out, but there's no way she'll be able to figure out what I have in store for her next.

Scarlet Moth turned to look at Catalyst "When I return the Miraculous will be mine", "And your wife will return" Scarlet left and headed for The Eiffel Tower he landed and saw Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee 

CATALYST: Good luck, Scarlet Moth.

SCARLET MOTH: Ladybug, Cat Noir, Behold my powerful army and have no doubt that today belongs to Scarlet Moth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The next chapter will be Mayura (Heroes Day - Part 2)


	7. Mayura (Heroes Day Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Season 2 Finale Mayura (Heroes Day Part 2)

Scarlet Moth stood tall and pound he sees his army below him who are charting Scarlet Moth name over and over. Catalyst responded 

CATALYST: It's time, Scarlet Moth

Scarlet Moth lifted his cane which made the army stop

SCARLET MOTH: Ladybug. Cat Noir. I can feel your close presence. If you want to save Paris and all its people, I'll give you one last chance. Give yourselves up and bring me your Miraculous.

The Heroes did they little speech which annoyed Hawk Moth as did they think they are better than him. He laughs maliciously

SCARLET MOTH: I understand you want to fight. Then so be it. Guitar Villain. Frightningale. Music! 

Guitar Villain and Frightningale play thunderous music while the other akumatized villains charge towards the Miraculous superheroes.   
Team Miraculous returned his army back to normal but it didn't worry him as he had a back up plan as they had Dark Cupid and with Queen Bee identity know to him and the fact that both her parents have been akumatized in the past this was going to be really easy.

SCARLET MOTH: It's all going to plan, Catalyst.

CATALYST: Nothing's more delightful than leading them to believe that they actually have a chance of winning when their future has already been decided!

SCARLET MOTH: Over to you, Dark Cupid

Dark Cupid fired his arrows at André, Audrey and Butler Jean which made them angry 

SCARLET MOTH: Nice work, Dark Cupid. The Bourgeois family is now in place to follow my plan. Ha ha ha ha!

He sends scarlet akumas to Le Grand Paris which land on their target which means he now has Style Queen, Maledikator and Despair Bear on his side

SCARLET MOTH: Style Queen, Malediktator, Despair Bear. Chloé never does what she's told, huh? Well now I'm giving you the power to punish her once and for all! 

"This is Perfect not long now Emilie you will return." 

The rest of his army was now no more but with Dark Cupid they would be back he saw Ladybug use her Lucky Charm 

SCARLET MOTH: The time has come, Dark Cupid. 

Dark Cupid fires arrows at his army making him bring back Princess Fragrance, Riposte, Stormy Weather, Pharaoh, Rogercop, and Mime. 

He saw the shock look on the heroes he liked it

SCARLET MOTH: Fall on them like rain, my scarlet akumas! 

He sends a swarm of scarlet akumas towards the heroes then the best thing happen as Rena Rouge got hit by Dark Cupid protecting Carapace which got her Akumatized into Rena Range and that in return got Carapace akumatized into Shell Shock. 

He had 2 of the heroes on his side, Chloe saying that she won't be akumatized but she had no idea what was coming

SCARLET MOTH: You should never say never.

And on that moment Chloe saw her akumatized parents and with help from Despair Bear and Dark Cupid, Queen Wasp was back. 

All the villains were surrounding Ladybug and Cat Noir

SCARLET MOTH: Game, set, and match, Ladybug.

Unfortunately he forgot that Cat Noir had a huge power Cataclysm which made them escape but he had Animan on his side which means that Ladybug and Cat Noir can't escape for long. 

SCARLET MOTH: Animan, track down Ladybug and Cat Noir. They must not escape.

With his army he knew that Ladybug and Cat Noir were in the sewers and were using their underwater powers but Animan can become a giant fish and Syren was akumatized as well but it was no use as Ladybug and Cat Noir won again "Oh well Forzer will make sure they never get out"

He starts to laugh maliciously as Frozer begins to freeze Paris all over

SCARLET MOTH: Behold my triumph, Parisians! Your champions are trapped!

It was short lived as at the very last second they appeared and to make matters worse Ladybug made a speech to all of Paris

SCARLET MOTH: Stop filming, Prime Queen!

Ladybug and Cat Noir made a run for it with the scarlet army going after them but stockily the Parisians got in the way oh well luckily he had the big one, Stoneheart, Horrificator, Glaciator, Gigantitian, Gorizilla and Gamer standing in a line 

SCARLET MOTH: Get them my giants. Destroy Ladybug and Cat Noir! And anyone else who tries to stand in your way!

A salute is given in return and they headed off. "Scarlet Moth" said Catalyst "I believe its time to bring back Volpina"

"Of course because without her we will fail" Scarlet Moth says while looking at Lila Rossi who is looking down at the action below.

He makes an akuma which files to Lila Rossi who knows that needs to be done "Volpina I want to make an illusion of me to fool Ladybug and Cat Noir. All you need to do is remember your lines" 

Volpina made the illusion of Scarlet Moth wile the real Scarlet Moth hid and waited to Ladybug and Cat Noir to show up and soon enough they did. The illusion Scarlet Moth gasped 

LADYBUG: It's down to the three of us, Hawk Moth!

CAT NOIR: Cataclysm! 

LADYBUG: Lucky Charm! 

She receives a miniature Miraculous box 

LADYBUG: It's a sign, Hawk Moth. A sign that your Miraculous will wind up inside this box!

SCARLET MOTH (Illusion): Are you sure you're not making a serious mistake? How would you know if the wish I was planning to make with your Miraculous wouldn't have been beneficial to everyone?

LADYBUG: If you were to make a wish, there'd be a price to pay. Why don't you tell us your wish, Hawk Moth?

SCARLET MOTH (Illusion): Give me your Miraculous and you'll find out. Unlike you, I'm not afraid to use these powers but since you are so good, why didn't bother to try and change the world for the better?

LADYBUG: We are changing the world everyday by our actions. Not just by wishing it at the expense of innocent citizens!

CAT NOIR: Whatever your wish it can only be evil judging the by the havoc you wreak. 

CATALYST: The time has come! You are about to triumph at last.

Ladybug and Cat Noir walk towards Scarlet Moth while the real Scarlet Moth sneaks behind them and with Dark Cupid this was a piece of cake. 

Ladybug holds out the Miraculous Box in front of Scarlet Moth

LADYBUG: It's not too late. You can fight for good, with us. 

Scarlet Moth makes his way towards Ladybug and Cat Noir but is spotted and ends up with no Miraculous and a de akumatized Dark Cupid.

SCARLET MOTH: No!

LADYBUG: You're such a coward, Hawk Moth!

CAT NOIRr: But there's no hiding this time! 

Scarlet Moth takes on Ladybug and Cat Noir one on one but even with extra power and being an adult he is no match as Cat Noir mange to grab his cane and destroys with his Cataclysm turning him back into Hawk Moth and de-akumatizing all his villains

HAWK MOTH: No!

How could he lose, everything was going to plan, he was certain that Emilie would be back in his arms tonight, the look of Adrien face seeing his Mother again is something that Gabriel really wants to happen and until that does, nothing else matters 

HAWK MOTH: Alright, kids. Watch what a man who's got nothing to lose can do! 

He fights Ladybug and Cat Noir and overpowers them and walks towards them 

HAWK MOTH: You're never going to win. Not today or any other day. You're still so green, young superheroes. You can't even stay transformed after you've used your powers. 

He nearly grabs their Miraculous, but a green shield belonging to the Turtle Miraculous knock him in the face. 

Carapace, Rena Rouge and Queen Bee appears. Ladybug uses her yoyo to create a net around the Eiffel Tower trapping him as the 5 heroes make there way toward him. He was done "Im sorry Emilie" he said in his mind. 

Suddenly an Amok appears on his broken cane which makes Mayura talk to Hawk Moth

MAYURA: Hawk Moth.

Hawk Moth Gasps as he his shocked as one again someone close to him is using the Peacock Miraculous, he already lost Emilie to the Peacock Miraculous, he couldn't lost Nathalie as well.

MAYURA: I am Mayura. You're up against the wall, plagued by your deepest, darkest despair. Let me help you.

HAWK MOTH: No, don't do that!

MAYURA: Let your despair be embodied in a powerful protection.

Hawk Moth had no choice if he did nothing then his Miraculous would be in Ladybug's hands and he would be heading to Prison and he dread to think what would happen to Adrien without him making sure everything went his way as Adrien not continuing the Agreste legacy is treason. 

A Giant Moth appears which blows the heroes away, Hawk Moth uses that moment to escape he finds a safe place on the Eiffel Tower he is exhausted he becomes Gabriel Agreste again.

NOOROO: Master?

"I lost Nooroo. I just what my Family back" 

"Master you have a family and Nathalie used the Peacock Miraculous" 

"Nathalie" Gabriel rushes down the stairs, to the car and home rushing to his lair where he finds Nathalie on the floor pass out "Oh no" he rushes to her "Nathalie are you okay?" 

Nathalie coughs "Gabriel" 

Gabriel carries Nathalie to the dining room and puts her down on a chair and lead in front of her 

GABRIEL: I told you never to use the Peacock Miraculous!

NATHALIE: I had no choice, sir. I had to save you! 

Nathalie coughs

GABRIEL: It's damaged. It's way too dangerous.

NATHALIE: I want to help you all the way to the end. 

Gabriel glares at Nathalie and smiles

GABRIEL: Thank you, Nathalie. 

He puts his hand on top of hers

GABRIEL: For everything.

Even through he lost he knew that Nathalie would always be on his side. Tomorrow was another day.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Inside Gabriel Agreste Mind will arrived in 2020
> 
> The Next Story will be Consequences of Lying.


End file.
